Maldivian 10 laari coin
Maldives |value= 0.10 rufiyaa |years= 1960–2012 ( 1379–1433) |mass= *5.3 g (1960) *2 g (1960-2007) *0.85 g (2012) |diameter= *23.1 mm (1960-2007) *18.1 mm (2012) |thickness= 2.19 mm (1960-2007) |composition= *nickel-brass (1960) *aluminum (1960-2012) |shape= *scalloped (1960-2007) *round (2012) |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= * , and Islamic dates (1960-1979) * , , Gregorian and Islamic dates (1984-2012) |reverse= *Value, "mint title" (1960-1979) *State title, value (1984-2012) }} The 10 laari coin is a circulation piece that was issued in four main types from 1960 to 2012 by the current Republic of the Maldives and the former of the Maldives (both entities are referred to as the "Maldive Islands" in the Standard Catalog of World Coins). In 1960, during the reign of (1901–1969), the first two types were introduced, differing from each other only by their compositions and measurements. Of these, one of the coins would be minted again in 1979 before being discontinued. The third 10 laari piece was introduced in 1984, and continued to be produced into 2001 and 2007 before being replaced by a similar coin in 2012. All of the 10 laari coins currently have legal tender face values equivalent to 0.10 rufiyaa on the Maldives. Each of the four types was produced at the Royal Mint in the United Kingdom, and all examples of the third and fourth types were distributed by the Maldives Monetary Authority (MMA). Coins Coins of the Sultanate and first coin of the Republic (1960–1979) Nickel-brass= |-|Aluminum= The rufiyaa was established as the currency of the Maldives in 1947, during the earlier regnancy of Sultan (1873–1952). However, initially only banknotes were made for the currency, and the coins that were used on the Maldives during the period were previous Maldivian larins and rupees imported from the nearby nation of Ceylon. In 1960, Muhammad Fareed Didi, the eldest son and successor of Abdul Majeed Didi, commissioned the Royal Mint in , (later , Wales), to produce the first series of coins for the rufiyaa, which includes pieces denominated at 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, and 50 laari. The 10 laari coin was initially minted in two compositions: nickel-brass and aluminum. The nickel-brass coin was discontinued in 1960, but the aluminum piece was struck again in 1979, nearly eleven years after the abolition of the Maldivian monarchy in 1968. Nickel-brass pieces weigh approximately 5.3 grams while their aluminum counterparts weigh 2 grams, and examples of both compositions measure 23.1 millimeters in diameter and about 2.19 millimeters in thickness. Each type is scalloped in shape (having twelve notches), and has medallic alignment and a plain edge. Displayed in the center of the obverse is the – which consists of a ( ) and between two on thin poles, above a bearing the " " ( : Ad-Dawlat Al-Mahaldheebiyya; : "State of the Mahal Dibayat""State of the Mahal Dibayat" is a name that was given to the Maldive Islands by medieval Arab travelers.) in style. Slanted upward at the upper left periphery of the coin is the date in (i.e. "1960"), and angled downward at the upper right is the corresponding year in (i.e. " "; 1379). Engraved at the bottom center of the reverse is the value "10 " (dhiha laari), with the numeral "10" (dhiha) and the word " " (laari) printed on separate lines and the former written in a significantly larger font than the latter. On the coin, the number "10" (dhiha) is wider than it is tall, and a and bottom line are added to the first digit. Written horizontally in small print above the "10" (dhiha) in the value is the text " " (Malé, Dhivehi Raajje). The " " (Dhivehi Raajje), which translates roughly to English as "Land of the ", attributes the coin to the Maldives, while the " " (Malé) refers to the capital city of . The reason for the inclusion of the latter on the piece is not certain. The Arabic equivalent of the aforementioned Maldivian – " " (Maliyya Mahaldib)" " (Mahaldib) is an earlier name for the Maldives in Arabic. The island country is currently referred to in the language as " " (Maldiifz). – is inscribed in a counterclockwise direction along the upper rim of the piece in a larger font. The rims of both the obverse and reverse of the coin are raised. A total of 601,270 nickel-brass 10 laari coins were produced in 1960, including 600,000 business strikes and around 1,270 proofs. The total mintage for the aluminum coin is currently unknown. An undisclosed number of business strikes was coined in 1960, and unknown numbers of business strikes and proofs were made in 1979. The earlier of the two dates for the aluminum piece is not currently listed in the Standard Catalog of World Coins. Dhoni (odi) coins (1984–2012) The desire to restore the Maldives as a republic resulted in the abolition of the Maldivian Sultanate and the establishment of the current Republic of the Maldives in March 1968. Muhammad Fareed Didi was then removed as leader and (1926–2008) was sworn in as the first of the Second Maldivian Republic, a position he held until 1978. The first 10 laari coin of the Republic was issued in 1979, under Nasir's successor, (1937–), in the style of the Sultanate's coin (see above). In 1984, however, the newly established (1981) Maldives Monetary Authority authorized the production of a redesigned series of circulation coins consisting of denominations of 1, 5, 10, 25, and 50 laari, and 1 rufiyaa. The Royal Mint in Llantrisant was called upon the make the coins, utilizing on the pieces the designs of Maldivian artists Maizan Hassan Manik and Ahmed Abbas. The 10 laari coin of the series was minted again in 2001 and 2007, and was replaced in 2012 by a similar, albeit differently-shaped coin of the same denomination. Examples from all dates are made of aluminum, but those made from 1984 to 2007 have a mass of approximately 2 grams, a diameter of 23.1 millimeters, and a thickness of 2.19 millimeters, whereas those coined in 2012 weigh 0.85 grams and measure 18.1 millimeters in diameter. The earlier-dated pieces are scalloped in shape (having twelve notches), and 2012 coins are round. Both have medallic alignment and a plain edge. Instead of the emblem of the Maldives, which is featured on all earlier 10 laari coins, a (odi), a type of Maldivian , is displayed in the middle of the obverse. Such an illustration is similar to the depiction of a dhoni appearing on the 1983 series of rufiyaa paper money. Angled upward at the top left periphery of the piece is the Gregorian date in Western Arabic numerals, and slanted downward at the top right is the corresponding Islamic year in Eastern Arabic numbers. The Gregorian date is slightly larger on 2012 coins than it is on earlier-dated examples. A decorative is engraved along the bottom portion of the piece, the "MMA" initials of the Maldives Monetary Authority inscribed below in small print. Printed in the center of the reverse in a large font is the number "10" (dhiha), which is taller than it is wide, and whose first digit is decorated with a serif. It is followed below by the Maldivian " " (laari) and then the Western "LAARI". Both of these words are printed on separate lines, and are significantly smaller in size than the numeral that precedes them. "MALDIVES" is inscribed in a clockwise direction along the upper left periphery of the reverse, while the Maldivian equivalent – " " (Dhivehi Raajje) – is engraved counterclockwise along the upper right periphery. Both the obverse and reverse rims are raised. The total mintages of the third and fourth types of 10 laari coin are currently unknown. An undisclosed number of business strikes and around 2,500 proofs were made for 1984, and only business strikes were coined in 2001, 2007, and 2012. Notes References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista * *Maldives Monetary Authority – Currency in circulation, coins Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Coins of the Maldives Category:Coins with Arabic inscriptions Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Islamic dates Category:Coins with Maldivian inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Maldivian rufiyaa Category:Nickel-brass Category:Round coins Category:Scalloped coins